


Pieces of a Whole

by CrescentMoonDemon



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hints of backstory, Human/Monster Romance, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Violent Sex, suggestions of cannibalism, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonDemon/pseuds/CrescentMoonDemon
Summary: A chase. An attack. Beating hearts, ripping claws, and ravenous eyes. You cannot evade what cannot be outrun, and you cannot hide from what lives to hunt.(a Creeper one-shot involving non-con elements and suggestions of gore)





	Pieces of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Jeepers Creepers for the first time in like 10 years (AKA before my monster-fucker awakening), so seeing it again sparked more than a little thrill and interest. This movie is easily a major contributor to my teratophilia. No shame, no regrets, no apologies. Only smut!
> 
> I'm not an enormous fan of non-con, so some of this was kind of hard to write in a convincing way, but the pay-off for me is that it's roleplay so both parties are actually totally into it. Safewords save the day, because when they're not used all is well <3

I ran.

My heart pounded. My lungs burned. Tangles of dry wheat snagged my boots like grasping fingers, threatening to drag me down. Terrifyingly, more than once they nearly did. The days were hot this spring, but the night air was frigid; cold air seared deep into my heaving lungs. 

I could barely breathe, couldn’t run fast enough. Within my chest, my heart hammered as if it might burst out and continue on without me.

I had to run faster. Fuck, he was going to get me!

“Fuck oh fuck ohfuck,” I stammered.

Like a howling missile, a cacophonous wall of air came hurdling down toward me, and with it came a high-pitched whipping sound, like a tattered banner in a hurricane; every other second the heavy thump of enormous wingbeats slammed down, striking in my chest like the beat of funeral drums. I threw myself to the ground and covered my head; the column of air jetted past less than a foot overhead, showering me in debris from ripped up wheat. I looked up quickly but saw little more than a silhouette—black against blacker—banking right beneath the glow of a waxing half-moon. Wings flapped once, twice, and he was coming back around.

Fuck! Oh fuck!

I should have stayed with my fucking bike!

I slammed to my feet and took off at a dead sprint. I could see it up ahead, maybe three-quarters of a mile: a farmhouse, dilapidated, its roof half caved-in and no vehicles save a mountain of rusted truck out front, but a rotten roof was better than no roof at all. No lights were on in the dead of night, but maybe, just maybe someone was inside.

Adrenaline pounded in my ears and fueled the thunder beneath my feet; I ran for all I was worth. For my life. For every beat of my desperate heart.

I waved my hands in the air, wishing, praying, _hoping_ there was someone in that house who might see me.

“Help me! Oh god, help me! Please! Someone, help me!” I cried. 

I could make it. The farmhouse was so close now!

Almost there. Almost—!

It hit me.

Like the force of a freight train colliding with my back—I never even heard him make the second dive—the impact wrenched me off my feet. I was airborne for maybe three breathtaking seconds, twirling, whirling like a drunken dancer. At the same instant I was hit, I heard and felt the leather of my jacket rip savagely, it and my backpack the only things saving my spine from those nightmarish claws.

The air in my lungs left me in a cavernous _whoosh_ when I hit dirt. The wheat was dense, uncultivated, but it did nothing to cushion my fall.

One more downward thrust of air, the icy drumbeat of hellish wings, and the creature was standing over me. 

I’d spent every survival instinct I had. All, save one.

* * *

_**Freeze.** _

_I’d stared it down first, lit overhead by the hazy glow of an irreverent moon. The thing that chased me, now staring me down in the amber glow of my cracked motorcycle headlight. A wide brimmed hat and a tattered duster couldn’t conceal the fact:_

_That is no man._

* * *

_**Flight.**_

_Needle-sharp teeth. Dozens, all in an ivory row. Teeth like a shark. Teeth that sink in. Teeth that hold on. Teeth that tear._

_I have no weapon; I have to get away. That farmhouse! I can make it!_

_Run!_

* * *

All those thoughts that once ruled me were now gone. Expended. Like fumes burnt to smoke. I had nothing left but one:

_**Fight.**_

A powerful hand wrenched me by the arm, and I came up swinging. The first punch connected with his cheek, my riding gloves the only thing sparing my knuckles from a nasty slash from tooth-like barbs on the side of his face. The next kick went for his knee. I heard and felt the resulting pop; he released my arm and let out a shriek—maybe that shouldn’t have pleased me as much as it did. 

Adrenaline surging, I shucked the bag from my shoulders. 

Fight!

Fight or die, you bitch!

I threw again, but he ducked sideways and smacked my arm out of the air like a clumsy insect. It left me open, and he swung open-handed, fingers splayed apart. I had barely enough time to arch my back and avoid my stomach being gouged open, but the claws instead ripped through a panel of my jacket. 

I went for another punch, but my fist landed in the palm of his hand with such force I heard the smack of it echo in my breast. His enraged façade melted into an evil, curved grin; my heart fell onto my toes. He yanked me by the wrist, twisting my arm down at the same time snatching hold of my throat. He _squeezed_. Hauled me right in close, completely off my feet. Body to body. Chest to chest. I smelled leather and iron. He pressed down on me with the sheer force of his very being. Encapsulated me.

I gagged. Choked. Fought to breathe as blood swelled in my eardrums.

He smelled me. Not like smelling a flower. Not delicate or curious or savoring. He dug into me like a traveler sucks down his first draught of cool water in days. He breathed deeply, devoured the air off my neck like it gave him life. Air hissed through his nostrils, scalding and balmy; the flesh on my neck prickled tight. Wet, slavering heat blossomed on my throat, and I balked realizing it was his tongue.

Pressure pulsed in my eye sockets. I couldn’t breathe. My eardrums thundered, ready to explode.

Without warning, he let go. I dropped like a sack of potatoes, but the dizzying relief of air surging back into my lungs was gone the instant he was on top of me. Vicious claws tore at me clothes. At one point there was a knife, ornate and filthy, and it sliced through my belt like snipping twine.

I kicked. I screamed. I fought him with the legs he tried grappling with. Claws gouged my thighs making quick work of my jeans.

I punched. Connecting over and over again with his chest, arms, and chin, but the determined scowl on his face never wavered, only grew in intensity. The more I fought back the more dilated his eyes became. The wider his nostrils flared. His teeth and lips were wet from salivating.

The crotch of my jeans was yanked so hard the zipper was torn clean from the seam, baring my white panties.

The desperation pounding in my veins was suddenly all new. I wailed. I shoved. I went onto my back and threw my legs at him like an up-ended beetle. Like a child fending off a bullying older sibling; I could think of nothing else. Couldn’t fathom what was worse: being eaten alive, or what he was about to do to me first. 

“No! Fuck! No!” I screamed, beating at his chest, scratching at him to no avail. “No! NO! Help me! Please!”

A sharp snarl burst from his lips; he snatched my arm and flung me over, twisting my arm back and yanking my leg up by a sliver of denim. I wailed in pain when my arm was thrust up behind my back, puffing dirt out of my nose as my face was shoved violently into the ground. His sniffing grew louder as his breathing grew heavier. Fabric was wrenched from my body and torn to ribbons. My heart hammered; I screamed. He yanked again, pulling me to my knees. Tears of terror and pain streamed down my face, breaking with a sob when claws ripped my panties out by the crotch.

“Don’t,” I sobbed, barely more than a whisper. 

He hissed. My body lurched and my eyes flew wide when ran the flat of his tongue along my sex. The sound I made was not quite a gasp, yelp, cry, or gag. Only pathetic in its desperation and desperately pathetic. I jerked again when he sank his tongue inside me. I was appalled; I was horrified; I was soaking wet. 

How could my body betray me like this?

Vicious clawed hands grappled with my waist, surely drawing blood, and I gasped a horrified, shaky breath as a firm, fleshy heat probed at my entrance. I was so scared. So repulsed. So terrified that if I fought any harder he would kill me faster then just fuck my corpse.

All thought of fight vanished in a red haze when he lurched forward, impaling me on his cock.

My world dropped into a fog. All the air was pushed out of my lungs in a soft whimpering cry; my jaw fell open, and I cried. His grip was merciless. Claws raked at my back as my body shook, jerking forward each time he slammed his hips into me. I clenched my eyes shut, jaw tight in pain; god, it felt like he was going to split me open. 

I scrabbled at the earth, pulling up chunks of dirt and wheat with the one hand I had free. The creature hissed and yanked back on my leg, jerking my thigh up and back at the same time lurching his hips forward. My vision danced. My breath left me in a breathy grunt, and my cunt fluttered madly despite its violation. I was so wet. It hurt; I felt bruised, bloody. How could my body have betrayed me like this?

Tears streamed freely down my face as I sobbed, unable to drown out the guttural grunts, snarls, and moans of the creature arched over me. He fucked me like a beast. Like a duty. Kept me effortlessly pinned and fucked me with all the want, power, and sexual depravity a monster like him was bound to have stored away.

I bit my lip and rode it out, waiting for the slash of claws that cut out my heart or severed my spine. The sting of teeth tearing into my throat. 

He spread his wings with a howl and covered my back with his leathery chest, and a surge of petrified heat lanced through my core. I nearly caved then and there, eyes bulging in my head waiting for the rend of his teeth or claws. The foul heat of his breath wafted down the nape of my neck as he breathed me in. I cried out softly while the hot lave of his tongue teased the beads of sweat crawling down my hairline and behind my right ear.

One clawed hand entrenched itself in my hair, grasping onto the short, downy strands and unceremoniously yanked my head back. I winced, sobbed brokenly at the pain, and scrabbled at the hand in an attempt to free its unrelenting grasp, but his other hand stole my focus by encircling my throat.

He squeezed. 

I gagged. 

He fucked me. Hard. Slamming his vile cock into my aching pussy until I was certain most of the slickness lubricating me was my own blood.

I struggled to breathe. Grasping at his wrists, my lips gaped like a fish desperate for water. Blood roared in my ears; the pounding in my head was either my heartbeat or the incessant pounding of his monstrous cock, I could not discern which.

His pace quickened to a feverish rutting. He held my neck, braced his weight down on my hips, and did not let up for an instant. He rutted into me, grinding his cock into the front wall of my cunt until my garbled screams were from more than fear and pain alone. He was too rough, too powerful, too _good_.

My limbs shook. I hated it. That my body had given me over so easily. That I’d been dripping wet with terror from my first glance of his inhuman silhouette pursuing my motorcycle down the abandoned country highway. Now his cock was spearing into me like a stallion about to breed a ready mare, and all I could think about was if he was going to cum in me or not—and I had no clue which prospect horrified me more. 

His wings snapped out wide on either side of us at the same time he closed his mouth on the back of my neck, digging in with his awful teeth. He snarled as he came, burying his cock deep into me. My eyes shut tight as my jaw fell open, wailing, forcibly pushing me through my own terrible orgasm; I felt it all. Every drop pump in deep, jetting thick and heavy into my womb. 

I sobbed once, and my arms finally gave out.

I lay there catching my breath, too weak even to wince as the beast finished milking himself off inside me, ensuring he’d spent every drop possible and that none went to waste. He pulled out slow, letting go of my waist and allowing me to sag splay-legged and trembling to the dusty ground, dry sprigs of wheat poking my thighs from where they’d been flattened beneath me. 

But he made no move to stand or back away, and I did not try to crawl out from under him. Not as a smile slowly curled my lips, and with some effort I pushed myself over onto my back. He was crouched over me, gleaming and hellish and utterly pleased by the view spread out below him—dirty and sweaty and tear-streaked. 

“Eager tonight, huh? Didn’t even let me make it half a mile this time,” I hummed a little breathless, savoring the sweet soreness in my lower muscles. I was surely bleeding in several places, and the bruises would be wondrously tender for days to come. 

He smirked toothily. Descending quickly, he nosed into the crook of my neck and breathed deeply, dragging his tongue up the line of my throat as I moaned. I dug my hands into the back of his head, teasing the fleshy membrane with the pliancy of supple leather. I pushed my chest out toward him in invitation this time, and strong, clawed hands were quick to slide beneath my shredded T-shirt and caress my breasts, pushing the fabric up and away to expose tender flesh. Soon my legs were pretzelled behind his back, digging my boot heels into his thighs, and the chorus of our violent fucking kicked up precisely where it had left off. 

Ours was neither a common, sane, nor wholesome arrangement, but it served us fiendishly well. Little good can exist between the pacts of ancient demon gods and millennia old witches, but good does not have to be _Good_ for it to be grand. But he needs the fear, and I crave the domination. It is flesh that binds us, keeps us strong—for, together, ours is a union sown in bloodshed and revelry.

* * *

I shed my ragged clothes out in the open of that wheat field and dressed into the change I brought along in my backpack, wiped my face on the cleanest pieces, and stuffed the shreds into a plastic bag at the bottom for later disposal. He watched me dress with those same hungry eyes, always hungry, though they lacked the edge they’d carried earlier in the night. Still. I’d be lying if I ever said the way he looked at me—picturing me blood-drenched with strips of viscera dripping between my teeth—made me nervous. Really, it made me want to shove him down and quench my own hunger on another part of him.

“Hey,” I said.

His eyes snapped back into focus, and I closed the gap in two strides. I grabbed the edges of his ratty old duster—a trophy from a kill made many cycles ago—and yanked him flush against me. He grappled me right back, fighting to pull me in even harder, grinding our bodies together as we devoured each other’s lips. I broke with his tongue still being sucked between my teeth, and the growl he made was positively invigorating. 

“Have fun tonight? I did,” I hummed.

He grinned, broad and sharkish, and grabbed my belt and pawed the junction of my thighs roughly. I bit my lower lip, grabbed his wrist, and ground his palm down even harder.

We were maybe thirty yards from the road when a glow came over the crown of a nearby hill, stopping us. The look that crossed his face was a marvel to witness—a cast of unbridled thrill. A meal serving itself up: piping hot, fresh, and bloody. 

I grabbed and kissed him once more, reveling in the low growl he gave when squeezing my ass in his clawed hands. 

“Let me get this meal warmed up for you, then I’ll meet you back at the church before sun-up,” I told him. He nodded, eyes darting back in the direction of the looming headlights only to be drug back to me when I pressed the heel of his palm into the zipper of my jeans. “Go do your thing, baby. And once you’ve eaten, you can spend the rest of tonight fucking a baby into me. How’s that sound?”

His eyes flew wide, and in a flash I saw surprise, delight, and unbridled desire fly through him in a chaotic row. He kissed me hard, fucking my mouth with his tongue like a promise. It was a game to us—we weren’t compatible enough to conceive, else we’d have bred an army of hellions by now—but that didn’t mean the idea of trying didn’t drive us both into a sexual frenzy.

He spread his wings and disappeared into the star-dotted sky just as the headlights crested the hill. I took a moment to collect myself, to get my groin to stop throbbing. I fixed my hair and made an effort to look like I was picking my motorcycle back up off the side of the tarmac. The headlights fell upon me then, alone on the side of the dark, deserted country road experiencing some kind of car trouble.

The high beams on the car switched down to standard as I raised one hand as a shield against the glare. The driver slowed down as they approached.

Behind me, across the field parked alongside the rotten, worm-eaten old farmhouse, the rusted heap of truck, BEATNGU, sat quiet, patient. Its driver door creaked open and was soundly shut, but the engine remained still, silent.

The passenger side of the car pulled up alongside me with the window already down. Inside was a single man, maybe late-twenties, early-thirties with a clean face; he looked a little too pleasant to be driving so far out and all alone, too pleased to have found a young woman in need of rescuing.

The radio played softly, _oh those weepers, how they hypnotize. Where’d ya get those eyes?_

I leaned my hands on the window frame and smiled, imagining how much better his pieces will look separated from the whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not wind up making a second chapter? I intended for just a single one-shot, but as always I come up with more story than intended while fleshing things out so who knows, if I get around to it I might make another chapter. 
> 
> There's barely any standalone Jeepers Creepers content out there, so I hope this fills the void in some capacity.


End file.
